


What a disaster

by Aondeug



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Mae's always been a mess of a person, even as a child. But she was there to be a mess for Bea and she still is. A short look at their relationship from Bea's perspective.





	

She is, quite thoroughly, a mess.

You knew this, you know this.

And she comes back now

Like a drowned rat,

All maybes and I dunnos

And not a hint of why.

She’s just a disaster.

 

You were ten, just a child

In the scouts, newly moved.

You’d no one

No one save her, the wild child

Always causing a fuss,

Always making a row,

But you had her.

Even if she was a disaster.

 

There was a fight,

You were poked fun at by…

What was her name?

Sally? Sally, yes.

That Sally Walkens poked and prodded.

She laughed and pushed you.

You fell, fell right over

Off that rock, and you cried

Because you were fighting about…

What was the fight about?

And there she was

Your knight in shining armor, the disaster.

 

Sally went off the rock

Right into the river, not the floor.

Screaming, pleading, shouting,

Floating and drifting by so fast,

And she stood triumphant

Arms raised, howling “Justice! Justice!”

And for that moment she was so cool.

Even if it was all a disaster.

 

You laughed at it, 

Standing up and feeling safe,

Feeling wanted. Here was a friend.

Here was a good person,

Even when she was scolded,

Held inside by the mother,

Badges stripped away,

There was a good person.

But now you know it.

Know that Sally could’ve died

And that’d be a disaster.

 

Now she is back and you know

Still know as you did,

Know so much more now,

Just what a mess she is.

What a mess she always was.

But for one moment

Back when you were a child

as she stood on that rock, shouting,

Shouting for you,

She was a hero, 

and she was your disaster.

 

She still is.


End file.
